


Manipulé

by Tsu_Tsu



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Family Dynamics, Protective Original's Family, Will Graham is Henrik Mikaelson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_Tsu/pseuds/Tsu_Tsu
Summary: Todos queriam manipular Will Graham e todos conseguiram completamente. Era uma pena para aqueles que tentaram e conseguiram com êxito se o excêntrico consultor do FBI não fosse realmente outra pessoa e sua família mundialmente conhecida por seus métodos de vingança.
Relationships: Original Family & Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Manipulé

Will já estava cansado de tudo, ele não era um idiota que simplesmente não poderia perceber quando estava sendo manipulado por duas pessoas diferentes. E agora na cama de hospital, após seu pequeno surto e desmaio não ajudava em nada sua mente estivesse livre para pensar em toda sua vida.

O jovem consultor queria simplesmente poder dar a volta, ele já estava se cansando de tudo. Primeiro foi Abigail achando mesmo que ele não sabia desde o começo a verdade sobre ela ter matado aquele rapaz e ter sido cumplice de seu pai, mas para ele isso esta tudo bem ele entendia o medo sobre pais assassinos. Depois veio a situação com Hannibal, ele gostava do doutor até, porém saber que ele estava mechando com a sua mente e piorando seus pesadelos a bel prazer estava realmente o irritando (ainda mais se o mesmo acha-se que Will era tão burro que não percebeu que ele era o assassino canibal). Quantas vezes ele teria que dizer a todos que ele entra na mente das pessoas? O seu trabalho já não foi suficiente para provar isso?

E como se não bastassem as duas pessoas manchadas de sangue que ele tinha que lidar, havia também Jack que o força a fazer um trabalho que ele sinceramente esta pouco se lixando. O famoso agente do FBI estava mais preocupado em resolver seus casos com sucesso e utilizar de sua habilidade para isso do que a sua saúde, por isso Hannibal era tão bem sucedido em seu plano idiota. E para ele estava cada vez mais difícil ouvir as ordens sem retrucar, sinceramente sua família nunca foi boa em ouvir ordens e é por isto que ele não quis discutir o mesmo com o Dr. Lecter.

\- Will – começou Hannibal tirando o mesmo de seus pensamentos e encarando o outro – Estou triste por você, as coisas não deveriam ser assim e eu estou do seu lado como seu amigo, realmente estou preocupado e espero que você melhore logo... Estamos todos procurando o que pode ter acontecido para lhe tratar.

\- Ele esta certo, Will, vamos ajudar você a melhorar – comentou Jack.

Will Graham apenas olhou de um para o outro os analisando. Ele estava com raiva, muita raiva. Jack queria apenas ver se sua “arma” ainda estava bem e pronta para uso apesar do mesmo agora ser insanamente louco e estar sendo acusado de assassinado. Hannibal queria apenas alguém como ele, um filho, um legado alguém que ele poderia quebrar e quebrar até que sua mente e atos sejam um espelho do Estripador de Chesapeake. Ambos eram tão irritantes agora para ele que era um milagre os dois não estarem mortos.

Mas tudo bem pensou Will, ele teria sua doce vingança. Ele faria o trabalho de Hannibal ser uma birra de criança comparada ao trabalho que ele faria com a ajuda de sua família. Cada um deles teria o que merecia nas mãos dele, aqueles três idiotas no laboratório de pericia, depois Alana que acha que ele é sonso o suficiente para não ver seu jogo de sedução apenas para espiar enquanto brinca de casinha com o Lecter. E depois, finalmente, ele teria seu gran finale com aqueles dois manipuladores e seria lindo.

\- Alo – respondeu a voz do outro lado do telefone que Will acabou discando o sotaque fazendo com seu sorriso abrir em alegria.

\- Olá irmão – respondeu ouvindo seu irmão prender a respiração do outro lado - Eu estou vivo e bem, também estou no hospital se a mamãe perguntar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como você tem estado? Onde você esta? Eu já estou indo ai.

\- Calme-se irmão, eu estou bem apenas querendo um pequeno banho de sangue, chame todos e coloque no viva voz eu vou contar uma pequena historia.

Ѽ

Na semana seguinte Will havia misteriosamente sido liberto da penitenciaria a qual foi mandado e as alegações contra ele tiradas graças a uma carta de suicídio feita por Abigail Hoppes que declarava sua culpa em todos os crimes do pai e os seus próprios. Um médico mundialmente famoso apareceu também alegando que Graham tinha um problema no celebro que ele tratou e agora o mesmo estava pronto para retornar ao trabalho.

Jack ficou tão contente por ter seu consultor de volta ao trabalho ao FBI que nem sequer questionou muito esta virada incomum de acontecimentos que estava ocorrendo. Hannibal já era um caso totalmente diferente, ele realmente estranhou tudo que aconteceu apenas para ser habilmente distraído por ter seu brinquedo de volta aonde ele pudesse manipular como queria.

Duas semanas depois que Will retornou ao trabalho que as coisas começaram a acontecer. Um dia o jovem analista apareceu sem seus óculos, roupas impecáveis, barba feita parecendo muito mais jovem do que realmente era e pela primeira vez, que qualquer um se lembre, encarando a todos nos olhos com tanta confiança que era assustador.

\- O que aconteceu Will? Você esta diferente de mais para ser saudável – questionou a Dra. Bloom fazendo com que o mesmo revirasse os olhos atraindo ainda mais a atenção de todos no FBI – Você não é assim Will.

\- Apesar de que posso dizer que o estilo recebeu melhoras – comentou Hannibal se intrometendo como sempre.

\- Eu sou assim doutora Bloom e as minhas roupas foram escolhas da minha mãe e irmãs... Bem se fosse pelo meu irmão mais velho eu estaria de terno – comentou fazendo todos os encarar ainda mais por ele ter falado de sua família pela primeira vez – Você sabe como é família grande é um saco eles estão sempre tentado apunhalar um ao outro no coração que é até entediante uma hora.

Todos levaram aquilo como uma piada e ignoraram. O próprio havia dito que não tinha irmãos então deveria ser uma brincadeira apenas, certo? Pobres pessoas que não sabia o que estava chegando.

Quando Jack chegou informando de um assassinato totalmente estranho na propriedade de Will ainda por cima o alerta vermelho na mente de todo mundo ligou. E assim a velha equipe se retirou até o Wolf Trap para poder fazer a avaliação e a investigação.

Ao chegarem o lugar estava completamente enfestado de pedaços de corpos mortos e alguns inteiros tudo era um banho de vermelho.

\- Will... – começou Jack.

\- O assassino não matou aqui – comentou o mesmo olhando para todos os lados até as arvores destruídas – Ele trouce os corpos para cá como uma forma de atrair a todos nos – começou.

\- E por que ele iria nos atrair – comentou Hannibal – Poderia ser sobre seu caso?

\- Ou seria que Will Graham é realmente louco este tempo todo? – andando pela floresta estava novamente a repórter ruiva que fazia Will ter tanta vontade de estrangular alguém – Pelo que posso ver aliado as acusações de assassinato e problemas mentais é mais do que obvio quem matou aqui, afinal estamos na propriedade do assassino.

E foi então que a porta da casa se abriu saindo uma adolescente loira extremamente bonita que se aproximou de Will e o abraçou. Sendo seguida por uma morena mais velha que se aconchegou do outro lado do corpo do homem sorrindo para os dois.

\- Rebekah você vai matar nosso irmãozinho ser ar – comentou a bela morena.

\- Por favor, Freya eu apenas quero matar a saudade do nosso irmão mais novo.

\- Vocês duas me viram de manhã e ontem não precisam me sufocar, vocês estão pior que a mamãe – reclamou o mesmo como um garotinho.

A equipe de pericia do FBI e agregados estava completamente confusa, como se a falta de policiais na área já não fosse o suficiente.

\- Agora vocês duas larguem nosso irmãozinho a gente tem visitas, vamos ser corteses – comenta um homem de terno extremamente bonito e estranhamente familiar aparecendo do nada de dentro da casa – Meu nome é Elijah Mikaelson eu sou o irmão mais velho do Henrik, prazer em conhecer todos vocês.

\- E eu sou Kol o outro irmão do Rik – comentou outro adolescente moreno saindo de trás das árvores cercando mais ainda o grupo – O prazer é de vocês.

\- Por favor, não foi assim que a mãe te criou Kol – comentou outro homem mais velho que os outros saindo da floresta acompanhada de um homem loiro – Eu sou Finn.

\- Prazer em conhecer vocês loves, sou o famoso Niklaus Mikaelson – o loiro sorriu como um predador encarando Hannibal e pela primeira vez o assassino sentiu medo como nunca tinha tido antes – Ficamos sabendo sobre a doença do meu querido irmãozinho e não pudemos deixar de vir.

\- Vocês ouviram alguma coisa sobre Will? Não sabia que ele tinha família – comentou Jack.

\- Ele tem – disse uma nova voz feminina atraindo a atenção para a mulher que apareceu do nada na clareira – Meu filho nunca esta sozinho, eu sou Esther a matriarca da família.

\- Olá mamãe como à senhora esta? – comentou Will indo abraçar a mulher – Achei que a senhora iria demorar mais na floresta.

\- Foi até rápido com a ajuda dos meus filhos queridos – comentou a mesma apontando para os que haviam chegado um pouco antes – E Kol eu falei para você limpar sua bagunça.

\- Não fui eu a Bekah e o Klaus ajudaram! – reclamou o mais novo fazendo seus irmãos ao lado do mesmo bater a mão na cabeça dele – Não vejo ela falando do Henrik apesar dele ter matado dentro de casa.

\- Ao contrario de você irmão a casa é minha – reclamou Will fazendo os humanos suspirarem – Eu posso matar quem quiser dentro dela e fazer a sujeira que quiser.

\- Além que diferente de você e Nick ele limpa o que suja – lembrou Elijah – Bem levando em conta que ele simplesmente me faz limpar então tecnicamente apenas você não toma conta dos corpos que você deixa.

\- Obrigado pela parte que me toca irmão – debochou o loiro fazendo todos encararem o mesmo quando ele rosnou – Mas eu ainda estou com fome e quero retornar logo para New Orleans antes que Marcel resolva tomar meu reino novamente.

\- Sério isso é o que lhe preocupa? Achei que levar o Rick era mais importante – reclamou Finn

\- Não precisa se preocupar o nosso irmãozinho vai com a gente nem que se for arrastado – comentou Rebekah – Ele pode ser o novo chefe de policia ou investigador particular.

\- Que tal eu só ir e tirar umas férias longas com vocês de talvez alguns milênios, depois quem sabe o que eu posso fazer – depois de responder as duvidas de sua família o mesmo olhou para as pessoas a sua frente – Eu ia fazer isto doloroso sabe, mas eu sou um pouco impaciente de mais.

\- Foi por isto que viemos – sorriu o famoso hibrido mudando seu rosto e fazendo suas presas tremerem de medo perante si – Veja nosso belo trabalho, caso vocês procurem poderão descobrir que os corpos mutilados são das famílias de vocês que pagaram dolorosamente pelos erros de vocês.

\- Meu irmão não é um brinquedo que vocês podem simplesmente dar corda como se não fosse nada e esperar acontecer alguma coisa – brigou a bruxa como uma boa irmã mais velha – Por isto garantimos que eles viveriam o suficiente para sentir a dor que suas manipulações mesquinhas causaram ao meu irmão até o ponto dele achar que para sua vingança a gente deveria intervir e retornar ele para seu eu normal.

\- Meus filhos estão certos e por isso suas almas vão queimar pela eternidade trancados no purgatório sendo perseguidos por criaturas sobrenaturais como nossa família.

Em apenas um piscar de olhos aqueles três inúteis que tanto lhe acusavam estavam no chão com a garganta dilacerada. O sangue espirando para todos os lados e com sorrisos cruéis estavam os três homens mais velhos dos Mikaelson. Alana estava com a boca aberta e tremendo, seu grito preso na garganta sem conseguir sair pelo choque da mesma.

\- Will você e sua família estão presos por assassinato em massa! – gritou Jack tentando achar alguma calma e normalidade pelo que estava vendo – Agora você tem o di...

\- Chega! – comandou Will fazendo o seu ex-chefe fechar a boca e a mesma desaparecer do seu resto assustando ainda mais o mesmo – Obrigado mãe e você Jack ainda não estou na sua parte.

\- Acho então que a puta é minha para se divertir – sorriu sua doce irmã usando sua velocidade para ir até a doutora e parando atrás dela segurando seu cabelo e quebrando sua perna – Deixa eu dizer uma coisa vadia, nossa família já esta vacinada com seu tipo que acha que vai conseguir o que quer apenas seduzindo e tentando trepar com o mesmo para tirar algo que quer, por isso sua morta será especial.

Alana berrou quando sentiu a outra loira falando alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo em que sentia suas partes intimas sangrarem como se tivessem sendo aranhadas profundamente por alguma coisa. A dor era a maior coisa que a Bloom já sentiu na sua vida. A última coisa que ela viu foi seu coração sendo arrancado por aquela mulher que era irmã do homem que um dia ela pensou em brincar apenas porque ela queria um cachorrinho.

\- Agora você cara Freddy a repórter que ferrou a vida do meu irmão achamos melhor um feitiço da mamãe – comentou Kol aproximando da repórter – Enquanto eu sugo seu sangue até a ultima gota você vai sentir tudo o que aqueles que foram suas vitimas sentiram antes de morrer.

A ruiva nem sequer teve tempo de gritar e já era uma presa nas mãos do vampiro. Finalmente suas palavras e ações recebendo o troco e o peso que merecia depois de que sua busca por fama ter tirado tantas vidas e prejudicado tantas outras.

\- Agora sim Jack, somos você e eu – Will aproximava-se como um lobo vendo a ovelha perdida – Devo dizer que estou irritado, eu te disse tantas vezes que era um verdadeiro espelho, que eu não queria porque estava trazendo o pior de mim de volta e a única coisa que você fez foi me ignorar e totalmente desacreditar nas coisas que eu lhe disse. Você apenas ouvia o que lhe convinha mesmo sendo do homem que você estava tão cego para capturar o único que escapou da sua bela ficha e não por ter matado aquela jovem moça que você mesmo fez questão de mandar atrás dele para se livrar dela e seus questionamentos sobre o seu trabalho... Era isso que você teria feito comigo não era?

O sorriso no rosto de Will era erado, como se todos os males do mundo estivesse se juntado ali. O tosto dele contorcido com o sangue que havia espirando em si o tornando um verdadeiro assassino saído de um filme de terror.

\- Eu tenho que agradecer ainda assim por despertar meu lado herege com força total, eu sentiria muita falta da minha magia se apenas me torna-se um vampiro como meus irmãos... Então vou te matar como se não fosse um nada, todas suas infrações vindo à luz no FBI e melhor ainda sabendo que o serial killer que você sempre procurou é na verdade Hannibal Lacter e a comida que você tanto amava comer na casa do metódico medicam era na verdade os cadáveres que você tanto procurou.

Horror era visível no rosto do agente, mesmo depois de sua morte e Kol zombar pelo homem ter feito xixi nas calças. Os Mikaelson estavam até que desapontados com o homem que viu tantos crimes e ainda assim tinha um pequeno medo do seu irmão dilacerando sua garganta com os dentes. Isso foi quase inofensivo com o que eles tinham pensado em fazer com o mesmo.

\- Agora você Hannibal – Will virou-se para o canibal que ainda não havia pronunciado uma palavra se quer – Eu finalmente me tornei o que você queria?

\- Muito melhor, muito mais belo – sussurrou o assassino totalmente fascinado pelo homem a sua frente – Você esta tão magnifico assim Will e pensar que este tempo todo você sabia e jogou comigo.

\- Não Lecter eu não sou seu brinquedo, eu estou neste mundo muito antes deste país sequer pensar em se formar... Eu odeio ser manipulado Hannibal e até sinto-me um pouco de tristeza pela nossa amizade, mas sabe como é você não pode ficar triste por algo que nunca aconteceu.

E lentamente Hannibal viu aquele mostro se aproximando dele lentamente. Ele queria correr, gritar ou até mesmo chorar, mas por algum motivo seu corpo ainda estava ali paralisado sem sequer se mexer vendo sua morte chegando aos poucos. Finalmente o grande Hannibal sentiu medo, não aquilo era pavor.

Sozinho e esquecido.

Foi assim que o estripador de Chesapeake morreu. Sua alma totalmente atormentada pelo resto da eternidade repetindo seus crimes, desta vez como a pessoa que morre pela sua própria mão, outras pelas mãos da única mulher que ele amou.

\- Vamos embora agora? Eu quero ver a Davina – reclamou Kol fazendo seus irmãos rirem – Parem de rir de mim!

\- Ok, ok... Vou só pegar o Will ou e vamos poder ir para casa eu já vendi a casa e tirei meu nome completamente do registro, ninguém vai saber quem já morou aqui.

E assim a famosa família original estava mais reunida. O mal despertado quebrando suas cordas e se libertando. O mundo sobrenatural em breve tremeria com seu nome Henrik Mikaelson o herege original. Will Graham morto pelos jogos de manipulação que as pessoas a sua volta fizeram com sigo.


End file.
